


Didn't mean to

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Child Abuse, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't cry, it'll only make it worse...missing scene for "The Crying Child"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't mean to

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100, #10 'mother', warning: images of child abuse

**Didn't mean to**

by Belladonna

 

" _Don't cry, it'll only make it worse."_

 

The words he keeps silently repeating are his mantra. They help him. He barely feels the sting of the leather belt on his back anymore.

 

 _"I should've listened. My fault."_

 

Just like always, the pain suddenly stops and he is enveloped in a hug, feels warm tears on his cheek that aren't his own, hears the softly murmured words.

 

"I'm sorry little Guy. But you shouldn't make me angry. You understand that, don't you."

 

He understands, looking up with his huge brown eyes. She didn't mean to hurt him.

 

"I love you, Mommy."


End file.
